epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Dragon
The Earth Dragon '('Brown Dragon in EBF4) is a foe and a summon introduced in . It is frequently found in far off areas often associated with ruins, such as the Forgotten Ruins or the Temple of Godcat. It is a member of the Dragons enemy group. Appearance (insert visual description) Overview (insert overview) Statistics and attacks. Can buff the defence of other foes. |HP = 844 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 299 |AP = 21 |SP = 21 |Gold = 200 |Hit2HP = 20 |fire = 50% |thunder = 100% |ice = -80% |earth = 200% |bomb = 50% |wind = 100% |water = -80% |stun = 70% |freeze = 70% |syphon = 70% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |item1name = Emerald |item1chance = 70% |item2name = Geode |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Opal |item3chance = 50% |item4name = Solid Spike |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Dragon Scales |item5chance = 100% }} Before the v2 update, had 20% resistance to all debuffs instead. Attacks and Abilities |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Sand Spray |Target3 = All |Power3 = 20 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Earth |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 25% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Toxin Spray |Target4 = All |Power4 = 25 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Poison |StatusChance4 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength4 = 20% 5x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 120% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Roar |Target5 = Allies |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 50% 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = U }} |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Attack4 = Fire Breath |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 120 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Fire |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |Acc4 = 120% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Drying Breath |Target5 = All |Power5 = 45 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Fire |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 3x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Poison Puke |Target6 = All |Power6 = 40/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Bio |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 5x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Also gets 100% chance of a 20% Magic Defence debuff on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Roar |Target7 = All Allies |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 100% -- |StatusStrength7 = 20% 20% |Acc7 = 150% -- |Notes7 = Debuff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Buff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Cataclysm |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 200 |Type8 = Physical |Element8 = Earth |Element%8 = 100% |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 30% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Volcano |Target9 = Single |Power9 = 180/3 |Type9 = Physical |Element9 = Fire |Element%9 = 100% |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 100% |StatusStrength9 = 5x |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Burn changed to Scorch instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle Logic * Syphoned → Headbutt; * Berserked → Headbutt (1/5), Tail Stab (1/5), Sand Spray (1/5), Toxin Spray (1/5), Roar (1/5); * >49% HP → Headbutt (1/4), Sand Spray (1/4), Toxin Spray (1/4), Roar (1/4); * ≤49% HP → Tail Stab (1/4), Sand Spray (1/4), Toxin Spray (1/4), Roar (1/4). Action * If Syphoned or Berserked, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound; * If Syphoned → Ground Pound (1/3), Bite* (1/3), Head Bash (1/3); * If Berserked → Ground Pound; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; ** If a randomly selected player has less than a 15% Attack debuff and a randomly selected foe has less than a 15% Defence buff → Roar (1/3); *** If two randomly selected players are Dry and at least one player is not resistant to Fire → Drying Breath (9/21), Ground Pound (3/21), Poison Puke (2/21); *** Otherwise → Drying Breath (4/21), Ground Pound (6/21), Poison Puke (4/21); ** Otherwise; *** If two randomly selected players are Dry and at least one player is not resistant to Fire → Drying Breath (27/42), Ground Pound (9/42), Poison Puke (6/42); *** Otherwise → Drying Breath (2/7), Ground Pound (3/7), Poison Puke (2/7); * Otherwise; ** If a randomly selected player has less than a 15% Attack debuff and a randomly selected foe has less than a 15% Defence buff → Roar (1/3); *** If two randomly selected players are Dry and at least one player is not resistant to Fire → Fire Breath* (2/42), Bite* (2/42), Head Bash (2/42), Drying Breath (16/42), Ground Pound (2/42), Poison Puke (2/42), Cataclysm (1/42), Volcano (1/42); *** Otherwise → Fire Breath* (2/21), Bite* (2/21), Head Bash (2/21), Drying Breath (2/21), Ground Pound (2/21), Poison Puke (2/21), Cataclysm (1/21), Volcano (1/21); ** Otherwise; *** If two randomly selected players are Dry and at least one player is not resistant to Fire → Fire Breath* (6/84), Bite* (6/84), Head Bash (6/84), Drying Breath (48/84), Ground Pound (6/84), Poison Puke (6/84), Cataclysm (3/84), Volcano (3/84); *** Otherwise → Fire Breath* (2/14), Bite* (2/14), Head Bash (2/14), Breath (2/14), Ground Pound (2/14), Poison Puke (2/14), Cataclysm (1/14), Volcano (1/14); * Bite (except when Syphoned) becomes Head Bash when <24% HP; Fire Breath becomes Drying Breath when <49% HP. *Cataclysm and Volcano will prioritize targets that aren't resistant to their elements. Before the v2 update, Volcano and Cataclysm could be used when catch score >55 and all players were Lovable. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Bite. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. 100% |StatusChance = 100% -- |StatusStrength = 60% -- |StatusIcon = -- |Acc = 150% |Crit = -- 10% |RdF = -- 10% }} Trivia * Outside of Premium-exclusive Battle Mountain, the Brown Dragon appears in exactly one battle in EBF4 — right behind the Blood Orb-powered gates on the way to the upper part of the Temple of Godcat. This makes it the rarest non-boss foe in EBF4. * Brown Dragon's leftmost tooth isn't fully colored, leaving a part of it transparent. This has no effect on the main game itself though, as it is purely aesthetic. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes